It's Been A Week
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: It had been raining for a week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds. It had been a week since I smiled. A week since I laughed, ate, or cried. It had been a week, a lonely one at that.
1. Prologue

It had been raining for a week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds. It had been a week since I ventured outside. It had been a week since I smiled. A week since I laughed, ate, or cried. It had been a week, a lonely one at that. There were people around me, yes. In fact most of them tried to talk to me. It had been a week since I stopped listening. A bang, I spun around in my seat, and froze. Pansy stood, with her chair toppled over onto the floor. The raven haired girl was staring directly at me. It had been a week since we were found. It had been a week that I had been scared for my life. The Great Hall went silent, inwardly I groaned. It had been a week since I spoke. Pansy spoke; I flinched. I was sure Pansy was yelling, but I had to strain to hear her.

"Tell them Draco." Were the words that spilled from her mouth. Quickly my eyes darted to his face, I saw the fear in his eyes as he shook his head. It had been a week since I looked at Draco Malfoy. Though it was hard to tear my eyes away I did. It had been two seconds since I looked at Draco Malfoy. "Tell them Draco." Pansy repeated, her words reaching my ears. This was it. This was what I had stopped living for. It had taken a week for the showdown. "Fine! If you won't then **I will.**" She hissed, stepping away from the Slytherin dinner table. Her Mary Jane's scuffled a little as she smiled sweetly at the people in the Great Hall. She held everyone's attention. It had been a week since I cried. I cried now.

"Many of us have wondered," she began, or rather continued. "Where the hostility between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess disappeared to? I, myself, was wondering the same thing when I went in search of my **boyfriend** the other night." It had been a week since I felt my heart beat. It started now, I panicked. "I found him, he was down a hallway, veered left, take immediate right, walk down a flight of stairs, up two flights, take another left, down another hallway, around a statue of Merlin, through a set of double doors, choose the door marked '3', walk across the small platform in the middle, and through the door adorned in crimson and silver." It had been a week since I looked around me wildly, searching for help. I did so now. My eyes landed on Draco. His look was one of love as he got out of his seat and tried to approach me. I, Hermione Granger, mimicked his actions. "Stop!" Pansy yelled, freezing us both in our steps.

"It took me three hours to figure out how to open that door. I had almost given up, when a simple _Alohamora _did the trick. It was hard to push open, must've been designed to give resistance to those that **didn't belong.** But I pushed forward. After about 20 minutes the door budged open. I walked into the darkness. As I walked deeper into the center of the room, lanterns turned on. I was in a circular room, with a half a dozen different doors. I began to walk to the one directly across from me, when the room began to spin." There was a collective gasp from those around the Great Hall. I stared into Draco's eyes once again, this time taking a step closer, he did the same. Pansy continued with her story.

"Where ever Draco was, he didn't want me to find him. When the room stopped spinning, I could no longer locate the door I wanted to go through originally. So I walked to the door on my right, it lead me to the Quidditch Pitch. The next, lead me to exactly where I am standing. In that room it was playing out this scene. I thought the room was designed to show me my worst nightmares. I was wrong. Again. I thought Draco would always be faithful and attentive. I was wrong. I went to open the next door, but something told me to save it for last. I guess its better that I did. The fourth door lead me to Hogsmeade. The fifth to the Astronomy Tower. The sixth had four doors inside of it leading to the House Common Rooms. I was tempted to leave then, but I pressed on. There was still that final door that I had to go through." I listened for the first time in a week, my chest constricting in pain at the knowledge that my secret would be spilled shortly. I rushed forward, reaching Pansy at the same time as Draco. The Great Hall was watching with bated breath. Harry and Ron stood up and walked over to the threesome standing in the middle of the hall.

It had been a week since I looked Pansy in the eye, noticing the blue around the iris that faded into the pale green that her eyes were. Silently I begged with her to keep the secret. The girl in turn laughed, sputtering she continued on with her story. "In this room, there was a desk, seven different vials sat on the table, one was filled with liquid. I walked forward and gripped the vial in my hand. It took me one gulp, but the horrendous liquid was down my throat. I felt the room tremble, and the stone directly to my left opened. I was apprehensive at first, but curiosity got the better of me. I walked through the opening and into a smaller well lit room. The room looked something akin to that of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Looking around my surroundings I laughed at the books strewn all over the place. I knew then for sure that Granger had been there. It took me a while to asses that there were two copies of each book, and robes for two people hanging on the hook. It's painfully obvious that I am not as smart as Granger."

Draco stepped forward and placed a hand on Pansy's cheek. She leaned into the touch, gracefully bringing her own hand to rest on his cheek.

"Please think about what you're doing Pans." He muttered to her. The look of mirth that crossed her face was one that made me sick to my stomach. I turned my back on the happy couple, while clamping a hand over my mouth. It had been a week since I vomited. I did so now. I felt three people rush to me, but only felt two people complete their destination. Looking up I noticed that Draco had thought better and stood next to Pansy.

"Don't stay by me now Draco. Go to her." She muttered to him, "But remember the consequences." He didn't move. Pansy directed her attention to the rest of the hall. "There was only one door left to go through, and I thought it would lead me to another obstacle. I thought Draco was playing games, trying to avoid me for a surprise he set up for our **six year** anniversary. I was wrong. Once again. I opened this door with ease and clutched my heart while blinking my eyes in disbelief of the sight before my eyes." Her chest was heaving now, and she felt more bile rising into her throat, she clutched her hand over her mouth again to keep the vomit in her mouth but failed miserably. Producing her wand she muttered a simple spell to clean up the mess she had made and the mess that she was. It had been a week since she had performed simple magic.

"My loving boyfriend was lying in a bed with none other than the likes of Hermione Granger. They did not know that I was standing there watching them, and they continued on in the manner they were before. Thinking that they were alone and that their position would never be compromised. He promised her so many things, things he had never promised me. I felt betrayed. But that's not the end of the secret my dears." She finished. Dragging Draco by his tie she threw him before me, he landed on his knees and I slid out of the seat and came in contact with his body. I relaxed. It had been a week since I breathed. Pansy scoffed at the sight before her. Roughly she grabbed my hair, yanking my face towards hers. "Tell them Mudblood. Tell them now." She yelled at me, her breath smelled of tuna fish and pickles. My stomach churned and without turning my head I vomited again. This time a ripple of nervous laughter erupted across the hall, with a disgusted yelp, a hard glare, and a muttered spell, all was right again. She pushed my head forward, forcing me to look at my peers. "Tell them" she roared. I cried again. It had been five minutes since I last cried. I couldn't find my voice. "Stay where you are Potter." She said to the approaching boy.

"It seems that these two have been hiding a secret from us all for a very long time. _Revelio!"_ she whispered pointing her wand at me. The Hall watched as my stomach tripled in size. I sobbed. It had been a week since I sobbed. There was a gasp from the Hall, teachers included. "I said stay where you are Potter!" she yelled at the onyx haired boy, he halted in his steps.

"Now, Draco, I leave you with a simple choice. Marry me and they both live. Marry her and they both die, and you'll end up marrying me in the end. Save a lot of heartache Draco, stop being selfish." He looked into my eyes, I could see the pain there, the hurt, the betrayal, the confusion. So I did the only thing I knew of, I made a choice. I spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself Ferret. It's not like I loved you anyway." I said, staring into his eyes, my heart broke with each word. His eyes grew wide. Pansy laughed. The tears fell down my cheeks as I clutched onto his robes, desperately willing him to go along with me. Silently telling him that we would be together in time. He didn't get the fucking message.

"You know damn well you don't mean that Hermione."

"Its Mudblood to you, Malfoy." I muttered getting to my feet and hobbling away. I froze with his next words.

"I love you, Hermione. Don't walk away from me; don't take both my girls away from me." He pleaded. Her heart melted. She took a step forward. "Please." He finished lamely, and I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Don't say things you don't mean Draco." I whispered. "It only hurts more when you lie to yourself." Repeating my words from earlier, "_Its not like I loved you anyway."_

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm not lying. I. Love. You." Three words, eight letters, three syllables, and I believed each one. It only took him a second to say, but I believed it all. I took a step closer to him.

"Make your choice Draco." Pansy muttered. "I haven't got all damn day." I heard her, I'm not sure if Draco did. He walked to me and folded me into his arms with such grace. I smiled into his chest.

"Very well," Pansy muttered.

**a/n The prequel story to my One Shot ­****Seven****. I hope you all like what happens.**


	2. Summer

**a/n: Hey everyone. This chapter goes back to the beginning of the summer before their seventh year, from here I will tell you the story of the romance that progressed before the story "Seven." The chapter that preceded this one was of course the chapter where the entire school finds out their secret, when I make it back to that part of the story I will let you know, and I will continue to tell the story from after Pansy says "very well." If you have any questions feel free to shoot them over in a message, a review, or an IM. I can be reached on the AIM server at the following screen names: any gray cloud, for trusting you, or mainly "its peaceandlove"**

The summer air blew carelessly through my tresses. I stood on the balcony, over looking the small expanse of grass that we called our yard. There was always a humble tone in my voice when I mentioned my home. I was not one to brag about the four story white brick building, with the pillars surrounding the front of the house. I did not care about the circle drive made out of the purest granite. The outdoor pool did not faze me in the slightest, and when they added the indoor pool I did not care for that either. The tennis court(s) were something that I walked by without glancing towards them. I used my walk in closet as a personal library, and only used one room and one bathroom on the fourth floor that they dedicated just for my personal use. It didn't matter to me that the five door garage all hid away cars, and that my parents kept two more on the granite driveway. I did not care that they owned a chain of dentistry schools, along with multiple dental clinics all around England, France, Spain, and even in the United States.

I didn't even care about the satchel of money that always awaited me when I returned home for the summer. I would not see them once during the two month duration that I was to be home, and they would not call, nor would they write. I cared about the fact that I was home yet again, in this expansive house, with not a soul except the staff to converse with. I had grown up this way for the past seven years of my life. Ever since the summer they found out I was a Witch. Simple thing is loving yourself they always told me. I believed them, but when it came to them loving me, for who I am, they could not look past the weird factor. I suffered inequality, not only from those at school, but from my own parents. Hell, Draco Bloody Malfoy had a better home life than I did.

I exhaled deeply letting my shoulders drop a few feet, knowing that here I was out of my league. "Why can't they just love me?" I muttered while slumping over the railing. I let my hair fall out of the messy bun I had haphazardly thrown it in while on the drive home from King's Cross Station. I always walked a block away before stepping into the limousine that my parent's always sent to me. I lead a posh life of loneliness and it got to me each and every time I unlocked the front door and stepped into a foyer that had barely been lived in. There was no note, and I knew they were waiting for me to pack my things and retreat to the Burrow before they ventured back home to England. Sighing I turned from the balcony, where the sun was now setting, and walked back into the spacious room I called "home."

There was a canopy that hung over the queen sized bed. A bureau in the far corner, a chair by the bookshelves, a vanity near the bathroom door, and the closet that didn't even hold clothing. The carpet was plush between my toes, a jewelry box that held all sorts of treasures, and yet, I still was not happy. Shuffling my feet, I landed face first on my bed and let a tear roll silently from my eye. Things could never return to normal. I used to tell myself that in time my parents would love me again, but that proved to be absolutely false. In fact, with time they only hated me more. There was clanging coming from the lower floors, the sound was muffled by the floors between my bedroom and the foyer where I was sure the noise was coming from. Hurriedly, I walked to my trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top, slipping off my school robes I walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The foyer still held that uninhabited look, but there were several bags located near the front door, waiting for the butler to deposit them in their respectful rooms. Inwardly I groaned, knowing that the parental units were home. Luckily for me I had already packed my school materials into the back of my makeshift library and changed into my muggle attire. I followed the demure voices until I found my parents sipping Evian waters in the den. I approached silently, and knocked lightly with certain firmness on the oak door. I saw their shoulders tense as my mothers head rotated on its axis to look me in the face.

"Yes?" She ventured, not bothering with humble formalities that most families would be exchanging had they been having a reunion after a ten month reprieve. Like I stated before, my family is not normal.

Stepping forward into the room, careful not to touch anything, for fear that I would spread my "germs" onto their precious belongings. "I just wanted to say hello." I said, bringing my voice barely above a whisper like I was taught in Finishing School. My father nodded his head.

"Well, there's no need to continue to stand there. You've bid your hellos, now be gone you…what's the word they call you in your _world? _**Mudblood is it?" **I tensed at the use of the word from my father, stilled all my actions and stared him directly in the eye. Tersely I nodded. "Ah, well then Mudblood; go back to your floor. Anne and I will be leaving shortly for Italy; we don't want to be here with the likes of you." And with that he nodded his head in the direction of the door, signaling my leave. I bowed my head slightly, running over a list of curses I would love to use on them in their sleep, as I turned and walked out of the room.

"Stupid Muggles," I muttered on my way up the stairs. And in that moment, I felt exactly like Malfoy and his bigoted friends. _I guess there's not much difference between Purebloods and Mudbloods in the end is there?_

I sighed; it would be a long two days before they left for Italy. I made myself scarce.

Now I stood with my feet spread lightly apart, a paperback book tucked into my back pocket open to the previously read page as I watched my parents get into the Rolls, and drive away. Inside something lifted off of my heart, but the dread would soon settle back in. I guess in some weird cosmic way, I miss them, even though they treat me lower than dirt. Was there ever any place that I could go when I would be looked upon by unbiased eyes? I thought not. Sighing heavily I walked back into the foyer and deposited the letter that they had written me, it was thin this year compared to all the others. Probably another ultimatum, if I go back to Hogwarts I can kiss my inheritance goodbye. That was fine with me, I had tons of money saved and I wasn't above working. It was time I took a trip to Diagon Alley.

It had been a while since he looked into the gray eyes that were the same as his own. It had also been a while since he heard the reprimanding tone that would always scorch his ears when he was scolded for his short comings. Summer before his seventh year, it was supposed to be one spent far away from the Manor as he headed for Little Wimbledon tomorrow morning, but for tonight…tonight he would listen to the berating that his father would give him. It was only right, and if he kept his mouth shut, he'd have several less glamour charms to perform in the morning.

"Draco," his father started, sitting in the chair located behind the desk in the posh study that his mother had recently redone. Draco sat up straighter. "I have paid a lot of money to get you the position of Head Boy in September. You will do well to remember that, and you must not let Potter outshine you once again. It's becoming quite…unappealing in my circle of colleagues. Now son, I understand that the _Muggle Born_ Hermione Granger will be receiving the position of Head Girl. Seeing as she has been **outshining **you since her first year, in a world that is foreign to her.

"However, this year you worked your hardest, your grades resting only a point underneath those of the Mud- Hermione's. For that you will be rewarded with being able to leave for your trip a day early." Inwardly he was jumping for joy, on the outside he just nodded. So Granger had only beaten him by a point eh, well then, maybe this year he would be able to accomplish what no other had been able to. He would gain two points in his grades, putting him just one point above Hermione Granger.

"You're dismissed, Draco." And without another word to his father he left the study and ventured up the 3 flights of stairs to his floor of rooms, inwardly he sighed, when all of this gets old he planned to be no where around.

The Malfoy Manor had been erected circa 1830 and had been improving ever since, 1200 square feet just covered the garden, and the Manor itself had five floors, six if you include the basement. There were two hot tubs, one built underground and one set in the middle of the rose garden. There was a Quidditch Pitch built far back in the forest behind the manor, and the circle drive for the cars they didn't have was made out of the purest black onyx. There was a smaller building, something short of a guest house, for when they had long term company, such as Grandfather Malfoy when he was alive. In the end, Draco wanted to lead a lavishly simple life, one without any complications and adherences from his father. His mother, on the other hand, was the picture of demureness, in the sense that she did not mention any concerns with Draco's school work, and how he was not measuring up to his father's expectations. And for that Draco loved her far more then her "other half." Smirking to himself as he casually paced the floor, thinking of all the things he would need for his two month stay in Little Wimbledon, there was nothing left for him to pack. Shrinking his trunk and broom and placing them in his pocket, he took one **final** look at his childhood home and prepared to say his goodbyes.

It didn't take long for him to find the small, but luxurious, cabin that belonged to the Malfoy family, in fact he apparated himself right on top of the sofa in the grand sitting room. Throwing his suitcases into a corner for a house elf to pick up later, he stretched out on the couch with his arms folded behind his head, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. It was the best he had yet to have. For he didn't fear for his life, he was out of the grasp of the Dark, and he, while it took him a long time to admit, like it that way. Bloody hell, what would his father say?

**a/n: next chapter should be up in about a week or so. I don't have internet access at school sometimes. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meeting

Its not that I didn't appreciate everything that the Weasley's have done for me since I was a young chit, but I can never rid myself of the jealousy I feel when I witness the love they have for each other. Most times it makes me ill to my stomach. And its not because of my recent disappearance of feelings for Ronald that I denied their invitation to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the Summer holidays. Its merely because I've been packing my belongings, looking for a suitable flat, and draining my bank accounts of all the money I possess. Its one thing for your parents to dislike you because of who you are; and more particularly in my cause, what you are. it's a whole other thing for them to kick you out of their home because of the world you choose to live in. 

I left the papers for my inheritance on their bed, took one last look around my childhood home, and apparated to the modest but comfortable town house my grandmother left me upon her untimely death. If they decided to come looking for me, which I doubt beyond even the practice of divination, there will be a multitude of wards placed around the cabin. To say I was hurt would be an understatement, to say I was angry was foreshadowing, and to say I was depressed would be an outright lie.

For years it seems, since I was twelve and in my second year at Hogwarts at least, my parents have shut me out of their life completely, leaving me to my own devices. They stopped inviting me on holidays, stopped caring if I was at the dinner table with their associates, and to be completely honest, I stopped caring as well. Its not like we were a family that much to begin with. I had never felt that I belonged in the confines that I used to call home, and when I first stepped foot into the Burrow, with my buck teeth and my bushy hair, I finally felt as if I belonged.

So now, as I stand here in the middle of the musty living room, where my grandmother spent most of her adult life, raising my mother, I ponder about where my parents went wrong. Sadly, if given the choice, my parents would most likely join Voldemort's ranks. And as much as it is supposed to hurt, it did not hurt me in the slightest to realize that bit of information. Gathering my bags I lugged them down the narrow hallway to my childhood room, the pale yellow paint was peeling a bit, but the dusty duvet, with a good washing would still shine like they day Gram and I brought it home from the store. With a flick of my wand the room was clean, and while the walls were still peeling, I felt a sense of accomplishment and a sense of foreboding. I could not place my finger on it. -----------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining brightly on my face, a sense of freedom around my person, and a low tapping on my window. Sighing out of contentment I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded silently towards the window. Opening the window slightly, the pesky little bird flew into the room and landed gracefully on my bureau, hooting softly he stuck his leg out and waiting patiently for me to take the letter off of his leg. I did so, and he flew off into the morning sun. It wasn't until that night, when I was coming in from grocery shopping that I saw the letter and sat down, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Curling my long, slender, legs underneath my bottom on the couch I opened the letter and began reading the three page explanation. I came up from the letter twenty minutes later, an insane grin plastered upon my face, and a manic look in my eye. Scrambling quickly for a quill and my bottle of ink, I held my breath capturing the scream that wanted to erupt from my throat. I had not been this excited since I learned I had obtained all O's on my OWL exams. Scribbling, though neatly, my quick reply, I slipped the flip flops I had thrown casually to the side back onto my feet, and apparated away.

I landed out front of the Burrow with the letter in my hand, and as fast as my little feet could take me I flung the door open screaming for anybody who could arrive at my side first. There was a stampede of footsteps and I raced into the sitting room and waited for everybody to join me. Harry and Ronald were the first to skid into the room, haggard looks on their faces, slightly out of breath, and their eyes bouncing back and forth from all sides of the room. Clearly they still believed in Constant Vigilance.

Finally their eyes landed on me, with my insane look of happiness and they relaxed considerably and noticeably. I thrust the letter into their hands and began pacing the room, back and forth, to and fro, left to right and then right to left. They only read the first paragraph before descending upon me with yelps of joy.

"Congratulations Mione!" Ron said into my hair, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly as if he could not get enough. Mrs. Weasley was the next person into the room, followed by Fred and George, Ginny, and finally Mr. Weasley. They all held the same expression that Harry and Ron did, but one look at the parchment from Mr. Weasley, had the entire family relaxing with his congratulatory smile. I did a small dance on the carpet and hugged Harry and Ron once more. Finally flopping down onto the floor pulling the letter closer to my heart I sighed heavily and said:

"All of that hard work, and I get the opportunity of a lifetime! Just imagine it! Next summer I could have my own office within the Ministry, as the Vice Minister of Magic, all due to this Summer Internship. I wonder who the other participants are, I should get some outfits, and some sleep Merlin! I have to be up by seven am tomorrow." And without a goodbye I apparated to Diagon Alley.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway I was told to walk down in the Ministry was a long one, and I could remember clearly the fight that took place in this building just a short year ago. It almost made me sick to my stomach to think about it. Almost. Sighing heavily, I walked on. The witch at the small desk in the entrance lobby told me that I would need to enter the last door on the left and take the flight of stairs descending into the Main Meeting Room, it excited me to no end to know that I would be able to sit in the room where all the Ministry Officials sat when they had their monthly meetings. Bloody hell, I could actually run one of those meetings soon. I wanted to jump a bit, but I stayed calm; always the picture of perfection.

The door held a small sign on it, stating clearly that nobody without a name tag would be permitted into the room below, with a smug sense of satisfaction I pinned my nametag to the left side of my shirt, pushed the door open and walked down the flight of stairs, stopping briefly before the door that lead to the room that held my future. There weren't many other students lining the walls, in fact if I didn't know for sure that I was a little late, I would have thought I was early. I took a seat relatively close to the front of the meeting room. The room filled up with the other participants, my competition, as I sat reading the newest edition to Hogwarts: A History. Sooner than I expected the present Vice Minister, Percy Weasley, stepped up to the podium, locating me in the crowd he smiled warmly, and proceeded with his speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked out of the Ministry an hour later, holding a stack of papers in one hand and a bottle of butterbeer in the other. He listened mildly when the Weasley was talking, but kept his eyes trained on the back of a bushy brown head of hair that he loved to torment so well. If he, or his money, had anything to do with it, he would make sure that they were partnered for everything menial task they had to complete. Its not that he wanted to be next to her per say, he just loved to torment her. He loved the heated look in her eye when he called her a Mudblood. Loved the way she would nibble on her lip when she was stuck for a moment in her research, and loved it even more when she stamped her tiny little feet in frustration at the dunderheads she called best friends.

He was always tempted to follow her out of the meeting room, but decided that he would wait another day before approaching his beloved Mudblood. In a time as fragile as this, where he still needed to keep up false pretenses of prejudices that have long since run free from his brain, he needed to have a game plan, in which he could torment Hermione without arising any suspicion. It was going to take most of the night to come up with a plan to accomplish just this, because he had come this close, he was not going to be kicked out of the internship because he was prejudice, or at least he was pretending to be.

Raking a hand through his hair he sighed heavily and apparated to his summer home, gracefully he sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Twirling his wand between his fingers on his right hand he began to formulate a plan, one that involved getting the little bint to fall flat on her face in front of the entire Ministry at the end of the internship. It was better than his previous notion of getting the chit to fall in love with him, he shuddered at the thought.

It was a long walk to the lake, and as he placed his swim trunks on his lean hips, he did not care. For the simple fact, he just wanted the smooth water to envelope him in a sensual hug. He wanted to inhale deeply and take in that sense of contentment, if just for the moment. He was free, and he was on his way to becoming the next Vice Minister of Magic.

-  
a/n: I posted this yesterday, but I did not have half as much as I have here, the real action will start in the next chapter, which I hope to have up before Monday morning. I do apologize for the lack of action in these last two chapters, but if you stay with me, I can assure you that the story gets better. Also, to all of my returning readers, I know it's been well over a year, but would you like to see me carry on with a sequel, more mature and better written, to Father's Son?

Who would also like me to finish Bride With The Jogging Pants and When The Rain Falls? Just let me know, and don't be a stranger, IM me on the AIM server at

"its peaceandlove" I've met some nice people, who I have grown to call my family through this site. Happy reading, and please just shoot over a review, I want to know what you think, the good and the bad alike.

Until next time! Ciao Bellas!


	4. Minute

The Ministry was full of people the next morning, but my feet easily found their way back to the meeting room in the basement. I stood along the wall, close to the podium, and the stack of papers that would hold the names of the people in our small group. At yesterday's meeting Percy explained that we would be divided into four different groups, with six people in each group. During the first part of the competition you had to cooperate with your group in order to knock out other groups. If your group is the last one standing, you then divide into two smaller groups, consisting of three people each. Once three people are left standing the real competition will begin. Percy cleared his throat, signaling for attention, and my head whipped immediately in his direction. I didn't notice the snickering behind me, and if I did, I sure as hell didn't care. I was here to win, not to make friends. 

We were led to another chamber, it held four round tables with six chairs resting comfortably around them, in groups of six we were led into the chamber and told to find our nametags. I found my name on the second table and sat down in the corresponding chair before pulling a book out of my purse and sticking my nose into the pages. I didn't lift my head until I heard Percy talk out into the room once more.

"During the next two hours you will have an early lunch, get to know your teams, come up with a fitting name, a shirt design to be worn around the Ministry at all times, and then you will receive the folders containing your first assignments. Proceed." I turned to my table, taking each face in turn with indifference, until I came to the face directly across from me. I cringed┘visibly, and watched as that pompous smirk widened on his face.

"Morning Granger." He said, reaching across the female next to him to grip the handle of the pumpkin juice pitcher.

"Morning Malfoy" I returned, excusing myself as I reached for the orange juice. All the while never breaking eye contact. I then turned to the person next to me, I recognized her to be Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff, and struck up a conversation. I continued to chat amiably with those around the table, ignoring the set of eyes that were trained on my face completely. Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, and Nathan Peternal made up the team, and I caught myself keeping my eyes trained on the face of Nathan, he wasn't bad looking, just different. I was immediately intrigued at the foreigner. He spoke with an American accident, I tried to pinpoint it exactly and came up with New England, though I could be mistaken. We continued on once the food disappeared from the table. Surprisingly, before I could take control of the group Nathan stepped forward and did so. I smiled, another hard worker just like myself. Though we were partners now, he would end up being my competition. I was sure of it

"I seem to be the only one here from America, the rest of you are from England. I think it would be wise for us to come up with a name before we even attempt a design." He stated, looking me directly in the eye. I was thankful that I had worn a slight bit of make up that morning. I smiled and nodded my agreement with his statement. I then turned to the others and said:

"We all go to Hogwarts together, we are all in different houses, we know the rivalries" I pause to look at Malfoy, who surprisingly has been silent for more of the lunch, "I think we should stray from anything having to do with our schools." I looked to Nathan to see approval on his face, and the nods of the others told me to continue on with my train of thought. "I know Per...Mr. Weasley personally, and I know that he is going to be looking for candidates who show that they have knowledge, not only of their own country but of others as well." I looked to Nathan once again. "That's where Nathan comes in. I know during the Civil War, between America and England, there were groups of men who were ready to fight upon a moments notice. They called themselves the Minute Men. I-" Well, I was cut off by none other than Draco Malfoy, but thankfully he understood where I was going.

"Showing Weasley that we not only have knowledge of other countries, but we will be ready whenever he needs us to do something, without hesitation." He exclaimed, a little too excited at something that I suggested. He must've realized the same thing for he slipped back into his sullen state, only nodding when someone looked at him for his consent. I kept an eye trained on him through out the rest of the discussion, catching him each time a new thought crossed his face. Our shirts, though we could have been extremely extravagant with the design, were a simple black with white lettering. The front said _"24/7/365"_ and the back said _"England's Minute Men"_ Smugly, I looked to Nathan again, smiling at him first and then in turn to the other's.

* * *

The three other groups, while they all had clever names, and shirt designs did not receive the same smile from Percy that our group did. The all female group chose to name themselves the "Wonder Witches," the male group choosing "The Alchemists," and the final group decided to call themselves "The Bursting Stars." Our first assignment was placed in the middle of the table and Susan reached out and read the synopsis out loud.

_"You, England's very own Minute Men, have the pleasure to devise a new law for the Department of Mysteries. After an unfortunate accident two years ago, all of the prophecies were lost, as well as the time turners. The law must include several punishments to those persons not belonging in the Department, if caught in the room. Two ways to keep the person (s) out of the Department. Another stipulation is that you may not suggest death, maiming, or torturing, or the strengthening of the wards already in place. Pair up with another person in your group and set to work."_ My brain was already working on a plan to devise a new set of wards, and in my haste to skip a few steps ahead, Susan had snagged Nathan as her partner, Hannah having taken Anthony in fear of Malfoy, leaving me with the ferret. I sighed, scribbled down the location of my cottage and told him to be there tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. He pocketed the parchment and nodded his assent. I turned my attention back to Percy once again.

"You are all dismissed for the day. We will not meet again for a week, but at our next meeting I expect to have a plan drawn up, with twelve inches describing why you chose the approach you and your partner did, and where you think said plan will take you in the ending. If your plans are chosen, after being submitted without names on them of course, you and your group are immune from the elimination. Good luck." I stood, gathered my things, and walked out of the room. Malfoy caught up to me just as I was preparing to apperate.

"Granger, can we change the meeting time to noon, my mother is expecting me for breakfast that morning, and she will talk my ear off."

I nodded and apparated away.

* * *

Draco stood in the same spot, staring at where she was a moment before, the look in her eyes when he spoke of his mother could not be mistaken. Jealousy, contempt, hatred, he shook his head, cleared his thoughts and apparated to his home. Sitting once more on the couch with his legs crossed and his hands under his head he closed his eyes and further came up with plans to get Hermione to fall on her face during her acceptance speech at the end of the internship. Oh yes, he planned to assist Hermione to get the position as Vice Minister if it was the last thing that he did. For when the time the war came to an end, he would have someone on the inside, someone that will save his arse because he knew, even now that he would need it.

By the end of the summer, she would be so carefree, so light and happy, and trusting with a "changed" Draco Malfoy, that she will not see the evil bubbling right under the surface. Yes, it was harder than having her fall in love with him, but falling on her face┘in front of the entire Wizarding Community will have it's own erotic outlet, especially if she wore a skirt, and those lace panties that she had word to the meeting today. He exhaled deeply at the thought of them, and then bolted upright on the couch. Growling in frustration at the pain the memories her panties had brought him, standing up and stretching he muttered:

"My precious Mudblood. You and I will make history, darling."

He flooed Pansy. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**a/n I know it's not long, but I am terribly sick at the moment, and I have a schedule of updating every Friday, and I could not not update. Thanks for reading, and while I appreciate the reviews, they are not necessary.**

**-Musical Catharsis.**

**oh, my disclaimer is on my profile page, they get tedious to write so I just wrote one for all my stories. Addio bellas!**


End file.
